$ (-10)\cdot(-10) = \; ?$
$(-10)\cdot(-10)$ is $-10$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $-10$ The exponent is $2$ $(-10)\cdot(-10)$ is $-10$ to the power of $2$ $(-10)\cdot(-10) = -10^{2}$